Viktor Vaughn
Viktor Vaughn is the first known identity to the Century Club of the Centurion under Jacob London's care, at the time a Gaelish street urchin who had somehow found a way to London. Prior to this meeting, he had several other aliases, among them the daring Alexei "Bull Rider", the industrious Béla Lakatos and a still buried memory of the apprentice of the master thief Ivan Ivanovich Ivanov. Appearances All of his identities had a couple of staples that would always go unnoticed: piercing brown eyes and blonde hair. As Viktor Vaughn, this agent dressed as any other urchin would, favouring darker clothing. As Gregor Kovcas, his clothes were a bit more ragged from his time on the run, and his newfound need to stay out in the streets without drawing any unwanted attention to himself. Finally, as Anthony Starks, he always wears a suit, most of the times his trademark navy pinstripe three piece suit, while his alter ego complements this with a a runed cloak. Known History Alexei "Bull Rider" At a certain point in time, a certain young man found himself in Spain, surrounded by friends with a predilection for taking what was not theirs. Being very young, he was not that useful for the crew, but during one foray into a bank, he completed the job by riding two bulls carrying all the money. Béla Lakatos Béla was a member of the Hungarian Thief Guild, run by the incredible Pal Zoltan, grandmaster of MHMA, Mad Hungarian Martial Arts. During his time as a thief, he worked as the in-house caser of banks and museums, whilst training in the MHMA. After an undisclosed amount of time he disappeared, never to be seen again, until after the Paris Incident, where he returned, following a lead left to him by Zack Zimmerman; at this point, however, the Hungarian Thief Guild was no more, save for one member. Viktor Vaughn Century Clubhouse Viktor Vaughn came to life in a hotel room in London, at the behest of a hidden figure (later revealed to be Jacob London), with one mission: kill the Mask. With only this enigmatic order, the young Centurion left for the Century Club house, where he joined the team comprised of Lin Tsao, Fernando José Salas del Monte, Else Rommel and Ray Freedom. After some initial squabbles and a confrontation with ghost pirates, the group confronted the annarchists and Madam Czarna. As a result of this confrontation, Ray got kidnapped and Viktor got almost killedBook One: EscapeFromLondon, returning to life with the help of the aformentioned ghosts and with renewed purpose: kill Czarna and get Ray back. John Spencer's Manor During the group's time with John Spencer, they grew closer, with Viktor taking a liking to Fernando, due to their combined misadventuresBook One: EdgingForward. He participated in the fight against Dr. MethuselahBook One: EdgeEquationCoefficient, unveiling for the first time one of the greatest MHMA techniques, the Mad Hungarian Punch. The boon he asked from Merlin was a map with the locations of his friends' mentors in Saint Haven. After some time, he also got to meet his mentor, participating in a part Jacob's plan, by hanging onto a sealed letter. (He also met the Faerie Knight.) Saint Haven Incident Dividing themselves, Viktor and Sarah attempted to follow their part of the plan the group had agreed upon, by going after Czarna. With the help of George George and Mayor O'Higgins, the duo found their way to Czarna's keep, where Sarah promptly went mad and Viktor nearly followed suit. Meeting with his nemesis, Viktor launched an all out assault on the Polish witch after being unsuccessful in his sneaking, in hopes of disrupting the ritual that was taking place; he eventually did it, after using his considerable martial arts skills, bullshittery and being shot like an arrow, ending the life of Madam Czarna. This shared kill, however, led to a small disagreement with the Faerie Knight, with Viktor wanting to free Czarna's slaves; this dispute was solved in an epic game of chance, known to most people in the West as Rock-Paper-ScissorsBook One: TakeMeDown. He joined the group in the clash against Masque, and was there when both Oromassi showed up and Masque died, following Sarah deeper into the castle, where he met his mentor. A note was dropped, a loud gunshot was heard, and Viktor Vaughn was no more. Gregor Kovacs The spymaster known as Gregor Kovacs first appeared in a small town named Goole, where he booked passage to Rotterdam on behest of his mentor. There he got his ass handed to him by a monster wearing a dragon necklace (which was promptly stolen), leading him to a doctor formerly associated with Lord Hayes (the White Scorpion?), where he took some real dangerous medicine before making a dash to Paris. Paris War Reaching Paris, he attempted to create a network of contacts by using his supernatural connection with the Czarna Vaughn Coven, which he did somewhat successfully. After uncovering some cryptic information, the operator found himself attempting to make contact with Henry Davide, the pedophilic jew; at this point, he met the biggest cunt in the entire world, Zack Zimmerman. The spy then threw himself with reckless abandon at his work, micromanaging most activities of his acolytes, leading to a fake auction, an encounter with the Century Club in France,an encounter with Schwarzmeer himself, as well as a bunch of other shenanigans that would kill any lesser man, they had a breakthrough: the location of an artifact wanted by the Black Dragon. The heist was kept secret from everyone, and Gregor Kovacs attempted to steal a scripter with a scroll in it from a museum. Through complicated lizard majiks, he was found, and had to improvise, leading to the sudden creation of Jean Laurent, worried brother of a girl entangled with Zack Zimmerman. With the help of Valentine, Zack, the Michel duo and the acolytes, the scripter was destroyed, but it forced Gregor to go underground, leaving everything he had behind. Anthony Starks The latest incarnation of Viktor Vaughn is the American journalist/crime boss/coven leader named Anthony Starks. Not having yet done anything of renown, he has met with the Saint Haven group and took his old spot back. He also has two alter-egos: the Ghostface Killer, a masked avenger who prowls the street taking information from criminals and Magister Sparks, a non-magician who looks like a magician and tricked everyone into thinking he was a decendant of the Twardowski line (also known as Madame Czarna's family). Personality As Viktor Vaughn, this kid was an over-emotional operator with a thirst for revenge. He was also very prone to stealing things from everyone's pockets, as well as making terrible judgment calls, being unused to the responsibility that was bestowed upon him by Jacob. As Gregor Kovacs, he matured, not letting his personal feeling get in the way of the mission, despite the massive chip on his shoulder because of the way Jacob treated him throughout his life. As Anthony Starks, his evolution continued, with him abandoning most of his other identities flaws, leaving him to be a fully malleable operator. How this develops in the near future is yet to be seen. Abilities This Centurion knows how to punch really well, due to the training by Pal Zoltán, leader of the Hungarian Thief Guild and Grand Master of Mad Hungarian Martial Arts. Of course this is not all he does, being a reasonable liar, a decent strategist (though he relies much more on spur of the moment decisions, in line with his philosophy of having "an objective and a rough approach"), and a somewhat charming individual no matter the identity. Trivia *Viktor Vaughn and Anthony Starks are references to rappers, with Viktor Vaughn being an alter-ego of DOOM and Anthony Starks being the Marvel inspired alter-ego of the Ghostface Killah. References Category:Centurions Category:Centurions (20C) Category:League of the Hidden Covenant Category:Player Characters Category:British Category:American